


Beauty Awakened....

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [79]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo finds the strength to go on....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty Awakened....

He could run no longer. He could fight no longer. All had turned to dark, ugly dreams. He knew there was beauty in the world. He knew he had touched that beauty. Yet no memory of loveliness stirred his heart. 

Sam spoke of things that Frodo loved, but Frodo looked at him with eyes devoid of understanding.

He stumbled and fell, the rocks hard beneath him, then crawled, moving on pure instinct, until he was suddenly lifted onto Sam's shoulders. Then, as Sam lifted him, Frodo felt a light flame within him and the memory of beauty awakened once more.


End file.
